


Hope for the Holidays

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: This is a post-series holiday-themed rom/com, with some original characters thrown in to help our favorite couple FINALLY stop messing around and figure out that sometimes, the best things may take time and that Christmas miracles really DO still happen! I was inspired by my son-in-law, who is going through a lot of serious health issues right now, but told me that no matter what, he will never lose hope!
Relationships: Amanda Tanen/Tyler, Claire Meade/Original Character(s), Connor Owens/Wilhelmina Slater, Daniel Meade/Betty Suarez, Hilda Suarez/Bobby Talercio, Ignacio Suarez/Elena, Marc St. James/Cliff St. Paul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. I'm dreaming of you tonight...

CHAPTER ONE:

The dreams were always the same. Night after night. It all seemed so real. She could feel his arms holding her, she could taste his lips kissing her sweetly, then more urgently, the need quickly growing between them. She felt him gently laying her down on the bed and noticed clothes being shed hastily to the floor in their rush to be together. The details varied. 

Sometimes, they started out talking like they used to, just as friends, other times, they began yelling at one another. A few times, they spotted the other at the airport or across the street and ran to each other like in the movies, but no matter how the “meet again cute” began, it always ended up with them passionately making love. 

This particular morning, she woke up from one of her “make-out” sessions with her dream lover, and saw that it was in fact, only three in the morning on a Saturday. But her eyes popped open, and she often found it impossible to return to sleep when one of her fantasies woke her up in the middle of the night. She groaned, glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed and grabbed her phone absently, calling her sister.

“Good morning! Are you up yet?”

“Sure, I am, but why the heck are you? Isn’t it super early there...BETTY!” 

Betty patiently waited for her big sister to “do the math”, “OHMYGODl! It’s only three am there! Why in the hell are you calling me in the middle of the night, instead of sleeping? Let me guess; you had another one of your hot, imaginary booty calls from your former boss?”

“What? Wait! How did you know about that? Did you talk to Christina?”

“Maybe. She’s my friend, too, you know. Besides, we’re two old married ladies with kids. What else are we gonna talk about besides you and mister blue eyes that you’re so in love with?”

“I am not!” 

“Are too!”

“Hilda! I am NOT in love with Daniel Meade! Don’t be ridiculous!” 

“Excuse me, but if you’re not in love, why do you keep dreaming about the man?”

“I plead the fifth! Christina has a very big mouth! And you’re WAY too nosy!”

“Well, it’s not like I can just read your diary anymore, is it? Unless you want to come back home sometime soon?”

“Hilda, we’ve already talked about this. Of course I miss you all, but I’ve only got one more year until Mr. Dunne retires! Then I’ll take over! I really need to stay here now especially. I mean, I can always come home to visit for holidays and special occasions. And besides, I thought you said it was great that I live here in the UK, so you can travel cheaply to Europe for anniversaries and birthdays? You and Bobby loved Paris and Rome! And your tenth anniversary is next year, so who knows where you might get to go then!”

“That’s not fair, mami! Bringing up Paris? You’re not going to make me choose between a second honeymoon and getting to see my baby sister once in a while, are you? You know I always have a great time seeing you there and Rome and Paris were amazing! It was so sweet of you, Papi and Justin to surprise me with that for my fifth anniversary, but...I still miss you!” 

“I know. I miss you guys, too, but…”

“But nothing! You don’t just miss your family. You could still have a life HERE in New York, B. EVERYBODY misses you! You can get a great job in New York, too with all your connections and experience now, you know. You’re so damn stubborn! You don’t HAVE to stay an ocean away. You’re just scared to come back here to face you know who.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I have a job here. Plain and simple. This is where my life is now. That’s all there is to it. I love London. I have friends here, I have my nice little place, I have a great staff. I have a social life…”

“ISH!”

“You know if you’re wiggling your hands I can’t see it over the telephone, Hilda.”

“Then facetime me. I bet you look like crap! Having another dirty dream about the man you let slip through your fingers because you were too scared to admit you had feelings for him is keeping you up way too much and not in the good way! I mean, what else was he supposed to do? He followed you there, gave up everything to cross an ocean for you, then wrote you that love letter in his magazine, but no, you were too busy to give him the time of day...I’m sorry, Betty.” 

Hilda sighed in exasperation, realizing she had gone too far, “Seriously, facetime me, will you? I need to see my baby sister!”

Betty complied and sure enough, she had started to tear up at her sister’s words. 

“Aww….I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!” 

Betty sniffed, “I’m not crying!” 

“You are, too!”

“I just have allergies.”

“No you don’t!”

“Do you think...I should come home for Christmas this year? I guess...I mean...I DO miss you guys! I suppose I could look at flights and see if I can clear my schedule. I really don’t have anything that urgent going on during the holidays here.”

Hilda brightened up, nodding vigorously, “YES! Absolutely! You NEED to come home for Christmas this year, B! You can come to papi’s and we’ll all cook. Well, okay, he and Elena will cook. I’ll buy something from the store and bring it. This is AWESOME! Call me when you have your flight information! It’ll be so good to see you again! It’s been forever!”

“You were just here in June.” 

“Right! Honey, you do realize June was six months ago? Oh, and bring your diary. I need some good stuff to read. Your little fantasies make for some pretty steamy reading!” 

Betty rolled her eyes, “You and Christina have to stop gossiping about me!” 

Hilda shrugged, but smiled widely, “Whatever! Get your tickets, then text me your info! I’ll let Justin and Bobby and pappi know. Love ya, Betty! Finally, there’s hope for the holidays this year!” 

Once she hung up, Betty smiled at her phone, then took out her laptop, trying to find the best time to fly back to see her family for Christmas at the last minute. In a fairly short time, after checking several airline search sites, she found a good deal and texted her sister the information about her flight. 

She made a cup of tea and curled up with her old diary, looking through the pages here and there as she smiled, then put it away on her shelf, taking out her laptop again. Little did Hilda know, she had long since stopped writing longhand in her diary and found it much easier to type her thoughts into her “online journal”. One that she was certain Hilda wouldn’t be able to access. 

She closed her eyes and tried to relive the dream that had awakened her this time. Sometimes she wished she were the type of person that could take naps easily.

The road ahead seemed to loom out endlessly. Daniel felt his eyes begin to droop before he shook himself awake. It wasn’t THAT much farther, he told himself. God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to just close the heavy drapes like he had at his office at Mode and take a nice nap! But that was then. Now he didn’t have a PA like Miss Suarez, running around behind him like a cute little puppy, doing everything for him. He was his own man now. And mostly, he preferred it that way. That didn’t mean he didn’t miss HER. 

However, since he no longer had the luxury of a personal assistant to cancel or reschedule his meeting, and didn’t even have a private driver so he could sleep comfortably in the back seat on the way, he opted to stop for a cup of coffee at a small diner and refuel his car and himself. 

The place resembled something out of the fifties, complete with a “jukebox” and leather seats. He slid into the booth and took out a menu. 

“What can I get you, handsome?” the waitress asked kindly, the wisdom in her eyes betraying her age more than her plump face, devoid of wrinkles.

He could have sworn she winked at him. He smiled and glanced up at her, “I’m not sure what I want to eat yet. But I KNOW I desperately NEED some coffee!” 

The woman nodded, disappearing for a moment, then quickly filled his cup, leaving cream and sugar on the table with an extra spoon, “Get that down ya and let me know when you decide what strikes yer fancy! Jeff makes the best coffee in the whole dang state! A damn site better than any of those fancy schmancy coffee places with their sugary crap that barely tastes like real coffee anymore! That’ll put some hair on yer chest!” 

Daniel chuckled, “O...kay...good, I...guess! Thanks! Um…”

“It’s Betty! Betty Jane!” she smiled back and tapped her name tag.

Daniel’s smile faded slightly, “Oh! Okay...thanks, um...Betty Jane.” He tried to hide the pain in his expression but his fatigue betrayed his feelings sometimes.

She left, then returned to freshen up his coffee and see if he had decided what to order, “Have you found somethin’ that strikes yer fancy, darlin?”

He nodded, pointing to the omelet and toast, “Can I get the mushroom omelet and whole wheat toast, please?”

“No problem-o!” 

He looked slightly startled at her choice of words and she stopped in mid-stream as she scribbled down his order, tucking her pad into her pocket, eyeing him curiously, “Are you okay? You look a little down?”

Daniel shook his head, blinking heavily, then rubbed his eyes, “Just tired, that’s all.”

“You sure about that?” she looked around, then leaned down slightly to whisper, “It’s still early in the morning for me, but if you’ve been driving all night and you need a little pick-up, I suppose I could see if Jeff can rustle me up some Irish Cream for that coffee of yers!” 

Daniel shook his head, and pointed to her name tag, “No, thanks! It’s not that. I...well, I think it’s...your name. I...knew somebody named Betty once. A very long time ago. I guess I really miss her sometimes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, darlin! Did she...pass away?”

“No! We just...well she left the country for a job and we just sort of...lost touch.”

“I see. What’s stopping you from reaching out and “touching” her?”

Daniel shook his head, “I’m not sure. Time, maybe? It’s been so long, I don’t know what to say to her now. I let her go to grow up and see what she could do with her career there and I completely walked away from everything I knew to start from scratch. I grew up wealthy and realized I didn’t deserve her. She was such an inspiration. I always had everything handed to me.

So now, I’m trying to prove to myself that I don’t need my family’s name or money and it’s not easy! I never realized just how spoiled I was growing up with money. No wonder she thought I was a five-year old. I was so needy, always expecting her to do every stupid little thing for me instead of doing it for myself! 

It’s been a real education these past nine years!” He stopped, making a face, “Sorry! I suppose I’ve been driving for a long time with no one to talk to except the radio! I didn’t mean to talk your ear off!” he smiled wanly.

Betty Jane shrugged, patting his shoulder, “No worries, good-lookin’! You can tell me all about your sweet little Betty who you are so in love with! I’m a sucker for a good love story! You should definitely call her!” 

“WHAT? I’m in...LOVE, with...Betty? No way! We never...even kissed! We were always just...friends.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“NO! No benefits, just...friends! We...I…”

“Did you not even try to keep in touch after she left the country for this job of hers?”

“I did! I quit my job and followed her to London and...wrote a sort of love letter to her in my magazine…”

Betty Jane raised her eyebrows, “Wait, you OWNED a magazine? And you quit it to follow her? You really MUST be rich! Don’t tell me you gave your money all away or something? Is that why she rejected you? You're poor now?”

“No. First of all, Betty’s not like that. She’s never been into my money. She respects hard work. But I’m still rich. I didn’t give all my money away. Well, I did donate some and I do chair a non-profit for cancer in my late wife’s honor. Most of my money is in a trust fund if I really need it, though. I’ve still got access to it. But I haven’t used it often. 

I’m trying to learn how to live on a budget to see how my father was able to build up his own fortune when he started with very little capital. He only got one small business loan from his grandfather and he turned it into a multi-million dollar global publishing empire. It wasn’t my magazine, really. It was my father’s. He gave me the job before he died. He also hired Betty for me.”

“It sounds like your old man really loved you!” 

Daniel smiled, nodding, “I guess maybe he did. I never thought so when he was alive. But...he did find her for me and he is the one who gave me my first real job.”

She put one hand on her hip, “I thought you said you WEREN’T in love with her?”

“I’m not!” 

“Why did you write her a love letter then?”

“That’s a fair question. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to keep you.”

She shrugged, “I’ve got nowhere to be and no other customers right now. Let me put in your order, then you can tell me your sad little love story. Just remember, it is the holidays. You can never count out the magic of Christmas! There’s always hope!”


	2. Chapter 2

Hope for the Holidays/CH 2

All I Want for Christmas is You (Best version EVER-Mariah & Michael!)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvrghtZdFmI

Daniel glanced at his watch, and pushed his plate away, smiling up as his new “friend” appeared to clear it away for him, “Thank you, Betty Jane! This is exactly what I needed. I just didn’t know it. I forgot how good it felt.”

She smiled as she looked at his empty plate, “I told you Jeff is a great cook! You were hungrier than you realized I see!” 

He grinned, rubbing his stomach, “Well, yeah. I guess I was. But actually, I meant spilling my guts to you. It was nice to talk about HER. I’ve tried for so long to just forget all those feelings. I’ve been thinking all these years that I missed my chance and had to try to live without her. But you’ve given me hope that I can use some Christmas good will to go find her and talk to her and...well, like you said, maybe there really are miracles, right? Who knows? It’s worth putting myself out there if there’s any chance at all she’ll talk to me. ”

Betty Jane Durham smiled, nodding, happy that she had brightened up someone else’s day, “Good for you, Danny! Go get YOUR Betty!” 

She started to slap him on the butt, but stopped herself, “Sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I forgot for a minute how old I am! But hey, I’d say, if she isn’t married yet, you’ve still definitely got a shot! I mean...just look at you! You’re a total catch!” 

He stood, throwing down a large tip, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, “Thanks! You sound just like her now. You know I NEVER let anyone but my sister call me Danny. But somehow, coming from you, it works! Merry Christmas, Betty Jane!” 

“Aww...I’m flattered! I suppose YOU can call me BJ. Merry Christmas, Mister sexy Danny boy!” the older woman was surprised that she actually blushed and she found herself wishing she could trade places with HIS Betty. To be young and beautiful again...and have this hunk carrying a torch for her: that lucky girl!

Daniel took his third cup of coffee to go with him and as he stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom, he splashed his face and told himself, “BJ’s right! You can do this! Have some balls, Daniel! What’s the worst that can happen? 

Betty tells you to get lost and refuses to let you see her again? How is that any different than how things are now? Hell, at least, you’ll know you definitely don’t have a shot and she puts you out of your misery!” he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, then headed back on the road to his meeting, feeling somewhat like he used to after SHE had given him one of her pep talks.

Once Daniel had finished his pitch, the advertiser seemed surprised, shaking his hand vigorously, “Very impressive, Mister Meade! I’ll be honest; my colleagues were a bit hesitant to even take this meeting with you. They had some misgivings about collaborating with someone with your...background.”

Daniel nodded, smirking, “Let me guess, they still think of me as the ‘playboy, spoiled, rich bad boy I had the reputation of being when I was younger?”

“A bit, perhaps. But I showed them how inspiring your website and mission statement were. I could see you were a much more mature, stable businessman now and convinced them to meet with you today. And I have to say, you knocked it out of the park far beyond anything I expected! You seem… transformed somehow!”

Daniel sighed, unable to keep the grin off his face, “Maybe I am! I met someone on my way here who helped me see that I need to NOT give up on...well, on love! To be honest, I’m pretty excited to go find the girl I let get away and see if she’ll still listen to me! It’s been...years, but...I actually have hope for the first time since I can remember! Of course, I guess three cups of coffee doesn’t hurt my energy level!” 

Ron Davis found himself laughing at this man he might have previously resented. While he did admire Daniel Meade’s attempts to “re-invent himself and repair the damage to his previous image as a as the man said himself a “spoiled, rich bad boy”, he never expected to see him this full of passion and excitement. 

He slapped Daniel on the back, “Well, good luck with your girl that got away, Daniel! And I’ve been authorized to tell you that when we all come back in January, we’ll be happy to combine forces with DBMeade, Inc. Welcome to our team!”

“That’s great news, Ron! Thanks! I look forward to working with you! I know I can help get Pentix Homes all the press you need to make your custom homes a ‘household name’, if you’ll pardon the pun! I mean, after all, who knows more about how to get publicity than a former page sixer like me, right?”

Ron laughed, “I suppose so! See you after the holidays! Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Ron!” 

Full of confidence and excitement, Daniel hurried back to his hotel, ready to make some very important calls that might just change his life for the better. 

“Happy holidays, this is Justin Suarez. Wait, is this...Daniel? Daniel Meade?”  
Daniel smiled, as he paced in his room, glancing out at the Boston skyline, “Yeah, Justin. It’s me. How are you doing? It’s been a while.”

“I’m good. I’m great, in fact! You do know, I still work at your company? Or at least, the company you walked away from!”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t get there much lately. I’ve been pretty busy lately trying to branch out and get more clients outside New York. Right now, I just landed a huge deal here in Boston. I start working with Pentix Homes. 

They build custom, sustainable homes but they want to become more than just a local company, so I’m going to use my connections in New York and get them the recognition they want there, too. But the real reason I called is...uh...well…”

“Let me guess. You want AB’s UK phone number? It’s about time! It’s funny, I just found out from Mom that Aunt Betty’s coming home for the holidays! So, you can call her London number OR just call my grandpa’s and try to catch up to her there. Maybe under some mistletoe, even?” he teased.

“SHE IS? That’s great! Yeah, sure. If you hang it, I’ll kiss under it. So, wait, she’s coming back to New York for Christmas? Really? That’s great! When does she get here? Justin, can you text me her flight information, please?”

“I might be able to do that. I’ll text you her London ‘mobile’ number, too. Consider it my Christmas present. And if you get off your behind and make up for LOTS of lost time with AB, well, that would totally be MY present! What the hell took you so long, anyway?”

“I don’t know. I think I was afraid I waited too long. She’s not seeing anybody, though? Really?”

“Not at the moment, no. She just broke up with some Scottish guy she had been with for six months a few weeks ago. Dave something. She met him when she was visiting Christina I think. Blah, blah...I’m pretty sure she’s not crying into her porridge over the guy. I hear from Claire that you are free, too, huh? I think she put it, you cut loose another ‘wannabe’? It’s so cute that you THINK you can replace the original with some knock off and all, DM, but nobody puts Betty in a corner! My aunt is a designer label! 

So CALL HER! Or better yet, pick her up at the airport. I know, you should totally do the grand gesture thing like in all those cheesy Rom/com or Hallmark Christmas movies and be there, waiting for her! I mean I know you already followed her to London and quit your job and all that before, but...I think when you don’t follow up on them, even grand gestures like that expire after almost ten years and then you have to make another one to prove you actually meant the first one, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess so. It’s not that easy, though, Justin! This is Betty we’re talking about. Is she even checking a bag so I can catch her at the baggage claim?”

“I’ll make sure she does. I’ll make her bring me something that she has to check. MAN, I really wish I could be there to see her expression! Hey… maybe I can take off work when she gets here Sunday. Marc IS a lot nicer now that he’s a mom! And it IS a Sunday.”

“Just text me her information, please, Justin?”

“No problem-o! TTYL, DM!” 

“Where did you hear THAT?”

“TTYL? Uh, it’s pretty common in texting, dude! Wow, you really are old! It means talk to you...”

“NO! I know that! I meant...no problem-o! I used to say that. Or I did once, anyway. Stupidly to...your aunt.”

“Yeah, I think that’s who I picked it up from, actually. Funny, she got it from you? I thought maybe it was a London thing or something. Oka-y! Byee! Good luck with AB!” 

“Bye, Justin. Thanks!” 

Betty ran her hands through her hair and tried not to bite her lip as she rushed to make her flight. She hated waiting till the last minute to get to the airport! It made her extremely nervous. Yesterday, she had made an early visit to the office and spoke to Mr. Dunne, who had been extremely gracious and understanding, telling her not to worry about anything at work, just to enjoy her holiday and spend time with her family.

As she sat down, she sighed, putting on her headphones and sleeping mask, trying to tune out the noisy flight, with several very upset babies on board. “Is this seat taken, Miss?”

“Daniel? But you...you’re, you can’t really be here! I must be dreaming again. How did you get here?”

“Does it really matter? I’m here now.”

She didn’t believe in what she was seeing, “How did you get on this flight? It was sold out!”

“I bought the airplane.”

“No, you didn’t! You couldn’t have! Besides, you’re not doing things like that anymore. You’re working hard to prove you don’t need your father’s fortune or Meade’s resources! Your mom told me…”

“Aww...you talked to my mom? About me? Sweet! So...do I take it from that that you miss me half as much as I miss you, Betty?” he leaned closer, his hot breath on her skin causing the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck.

“Uh huh! I...yeah. I...um…” what was his name...heck, what was her name again? She moaned as she felt his lips tickling the back of her neck. “Mmm….that feels so….good, Daniel! Don’t stop!” 

“Excuse me, Miss! Can you PLEASE stay on your side of the seat? I’m trying to work, here!” a rather uptight older man with a few wisps of silver hair outlining the large bald spot on his head and his tie looking far too tight bobbing up and down as he shook her, trying to wake her.

“OH! I’m so sorry, sir!” she cringed, pulling off her headphones and sleep mask, and pulling out the airline magazine, pretending to look at the reclining massage chairs and solar powered driveway lights. 

This was insane! What was wrong with her? She obviously couldn’t be trusted to fall asleep with anyone around without embarrassing herself! She was getting worse with this crazy obsession she seemed to be having for her former hot boss and dreaming about having sex with him! She told herself that perhaps it was merely her subconscious trying to give her more confidence.  
She occupied the rest of her time on the flight watching a few podcasts and catching up on work and personal emails, drinking coffee, tea, cola, anything to stay alert. Her head throbbed from all the caffeine when she heard them announce they would be landing soon. 

There was some kind of announcement about which carousel they were supposed to go to, but she couldn’t hear over all the screaming babies, so she asked the flight attendant as she got off the plane. It seemed like forever getting to wait for her luggage. She usually tried never to check bags, but Justin had insisted she bring him some crazy special jacket that thankfully, Christina had helped her find at the last minute and he told her that it had to be put in a garment bag so as not to get wrinkled or it would be ruined.

As she sat, waiting and waiting for what seemed to be every other person’s luggage to go by before hers, she kept thinking she heard someone calling her name. Finally, as she saw the stupid garment bag and went to retrieve it, a man’s hand took it for her, and she looked up into blue eyes, “Hello, Betty! It’s good to see you again! I’ve been calling you forever! Welcome back to New York. I’m your ride home.”

“I...DANIEL! You’re my...you...is it really you? You’re here? How did you...um…” she seemed to be forgetting how to form complete sentences in his presence. She blinked, making sure he was real. She fought herself over the impulse to pinch him just to make certain she wasn’t hallucinating again. 

He smiled, “You had a lot of coffee on the plane, didn’t you? You’re shaking. You should know better! Here, take my arm. Is this all you brought?”

“Uh huh.” she mumbled, still completely tongue tied. SPEAK, you idiot! She tried to make her mouth work. “It’s good to see you, too. Excuse me, I need to stop in the ladies’ room.” 

“Okay. No problem-o!” he grinned, taking a deep breath as he saw just how beautiful she had become. 

She splashed her face with water, and slapped her cheeks, trying to knock some sense into her addled brain! Her hair was a mess. She was sleep-deprived and had huge bags under her eyes, as well as having her eye makeup running all over her face! She looked dreadful! And of course, Daniel shows up to meet her at the airport after not seeing the man for almost ten years!

She did her best to straighten her hair and fix her makeup. As she went out she had to laugh when she noticed he was holding a small sign that read, “Uber for Betty Saurez; the Queen of Queens! All hail the Queen!”

“You’re such a goofball sometimes!” 

“Nice to see you, too, Betty! This way, m’lady. Your carriage awaits!”

“Thank you. So, how have you been? Long time no see...I like the casual look, by the way. Is this your ‘I’m so cool that I haven’t touched my trust fund wardrobe? It suits you. You don’t need a five thousand dollar suit to look great!” 

He grinned, as he held her bag in one hand and slid his arm comfortably around her waist, “Is that your cute way of telling me you like the way I look in non-designer clothes?”

“You know you always look great, Daniel.”

“Thank you. I can’t believe you just flew across the ocean and still look so...so...beautiful!” 

She rolled her eyes, “Thank you. But...you really think so?”

He nodded, stopping to look into her eyes, “Of course! But then again, I always have. You’ve become even more gorgeous as you’ve grown up, though. Merry Christmas, Betty! It’s good to have you home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hfth/CH 3

As they entered the parking garage, Betty looked around and realized that Daniel was driving, “Is this all part of the new, improved Daniel Meade, two point-o? All work and no play, no more frivolous overspending for outrageously extravagant designer suits, driving your own car, tell me, do you ride the subway now, too?”

“Haha! Very funny, no thanks! I’m not THAT crazy! Besides, look who’s talking, Miss Sexy new and improved Betty who works ALL the time! I’ve heard rumors that you plan to take over the reins at Dunne when he retires next year. Then you’ll be even MORE busy if that’s possible. Can you say, ‘work-a-holic’?”

She rolled her eyes, and after Daniel had put her bags in the trunk, he opened the passenger side door for her and sighed, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course! Please don’t get mad, Betty. I’m only teasing you. I’ve always been inspired by your work ethic, so..yeah, maybe I’m finally getting off my pampered ass to do some work.”

“I’m not offended. And I’m flattered that you think I’m such an inspiration.”

“Well you should be. I have been working pretty much myself lately, trying to build up my client list. I have a small staff, with only one brick and mortar set of offices for now, though. I have a hard time delegating sometimes. I don’t know, mainly because I’ve been told by my staff that I’m not that great at communicating what I want.

I think I’m clear enough in my own mind, but...well, since I don’t have you around anymore to help me figure out what I want to say and how best to express myself...I guess being my own boss hasn’t been as easy or as fun as I hoped it would be so far. Let’s just say I really miss your...”

“Editing skills?”

He looked at her curiously, “Have you been talking to my mother?”

She laughed, “Maybe a little. Why do you ask?”

He shook his head, “No reason. So, listen, if you don’t mind, can I invite myself over to your dad’s? I don’t want to monopolize your first night home with your family or anything, but well...there’s something I promised your nephew besides picking you up at the airport.” 

She narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to one side, “That reminds me, how did you know what flight I was coming in on? I take it Justin is the one who ratted me out?”

He shrugged, “Ratted you out? Are you implying that you didn’t want me to meet you? It’s been a hell of a long time, Betty. Surely by now you’ve forgiven me for “ditching you” in London. Nothing could be further from the truth.”

“I know.”

“You do? Really? Because, well, I thought you were pissed at me for leaving to come back to New York.”

“No. I understood why you felt you needed to start over and prove yourself and there wasn’t any reason for you to do that in London.”

“Oh yes there was. One very important reason.”

“What?” 

She looked surprised, and he sighed, as he started the car and turned to her, reaching across her to buckle her seat belt, “You, of course!”

She blinked, blushing and unsure of how to respond, “Oh! I...uh...ME? Really?”

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he saw how damn cute she looked with her bright red face. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” she tried to seem angry with the man, but felt her cheeks flaming and knew he could tell she was blushing. In the past, Daniel had never failed to tease her when she blushed at every silly thing he said about sex or about his penis or when he had woken up with an erection those times she slept at his place to keep him from being alone when he drank or after Molly died.

But thankfully, he seemed somewhat less annoyingly self-confident and even appeared to be a bit embarrassed himself, although she couldn’t imagine such an occurrence, particularly around her. He surprised her by reaching his free hand over to place on hers and squeeze it, “I’m not, honey. Sorry! I just...well, you look so...totally adorable! I really MISSED you blushing like that! 

You have no idea how happy I am that you decided to come home for Christmas this year!” his eyes darted over to gage her reaction, seeming to bore a hole through her before returning to look at the road. “What made you change your mind?”

She tried to act nonchalant, but knew she was a terrible actress, “Nothing in particular, really. I just missed my family, that’s all. I found a good deal on a flight and was able to schedule some time off. You really didn’t have to come get me. I was planning on taking an Uber and surprising pappi.”

“I wanted to pick you up...uh at the airport and...give you a ride. I needed to have a captive audience while I plead my case.” he sighed, running one hand through his hair, then rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. He sounded like a total idiot! 

“Your case?”

He sighed, it was now or never. He could almost hear Betty Jane cheering him on and encouraging him to “have some cajones!” He twisted his mouth, trying to form the words but nothing came out at first. He fiddled with the radio for a few moments, berating himself for his own lack of courage. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he seem so completely at ease, putting himself out there for clients, not to mention all the women he had so easily seduced over the years?

Yet, with this sweet, kind, intense young woman who he had come to know so well, then let slip through his fingers, he suddenly turned into a tongue-tied moron, like some kind of teenager in love! 

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, then blurted out, looking straight ahead, afraid to even glance in her direction as he confessed, “I think I have feelings for you, Betty! That’s why I followed you to London and I… uh … can’t stop thinking about you!” THERE! He had FINALLY said it!

He kept one eye closed, then peaked to check if she was still breathing. For his part, he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs with a high powered vacuum, and he winced, the longer it took for her to respond.

“Well?”

“Well...what?”

“What do you mean what? What do you think about what I just said? Do you feel the same about me...or think about me at all anymore? Or am I just...some guy you used to work with a long time ago and never think of now that you’re a big shot living out your dreams in England?”

She rolled her eyes, “Please! I’m not a ‘big shot’! And...to answer your question; the former. I...I think about you a lot, actually. Especially lately.”

A smile began to form at the sides of his mouth, as he stole another quick glance at his lovely companion. Holy hell, she was so incredibly beautiful! When had his sweet, adorable little Betty grown into a sexy, gorgeous hottie? He was amazed nobody had already ‘snatched’ her up! “You were thinking about me lately? What, you mean, after you broke up with the Scottish guy?”

She narrowed her eyes, “How long have you been ‘checking up on me’ with Justin? How did you know about David? Is this all some elaborate scheme between him and HIlda? And Christina? And Amanda and your mother?”

He shook his head, “NO! I did talk to Justin to get your new phone number since you stopped texting or emailing me and he told me you were coming home for the holidays and gave me your flight information. He may have also mentioned the Scottish ex, too. But I haven’t spoken to your sister in years! Or Christina. And what the hell do Amanda and my mom have to do with us?”

“Us? There is no us!”

“No kidding! And who’s fault is that, huh? I mean...what the hell was I supposed to do, Betty? Wait around London forever, until you had time for me? I needed to actually start over, too! And I wanted it to be with you, but I saw that you were way too busy for me…”

“Too busy for you? I’m sorry if I didn’t have time to hold your hand and go buy your condoms for you anymore, Daniel! But I was trying to run a magazine!” 

“Well, no shit, Sherlock! I offered to work as your assistant, to help you, but you kept pushing me away! You never wanted any help. And every time I even started to try and talk to you about dating, you freaked out!” 

“In what universe does me “freaking out” about my new, very stressful job constitute you wanting to DATE me? We never talked about...anything…the few times we went to dinner...wait, those were supposed to be dates?”

He shook his head, “Apparently not! See what I mean? You were so preoccupied with talking non-stop about your new job and your new staff and new everything, I just felt…”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry, you poor baby! For the first time since we met, everything wasn’t all about you?”

He laughed, “Touche! Fine, you’re absolutely right; I’m a big baby and I was totally self-involved and yes, you had every right to be extremely excited about your new job, okay? And I’m sorry I got impatient when I came there and didn’t just wait until things settled down a little for you before I wanted your attention. 

But, Betty, it’s just that...while all that extremely awesome and amazing stuff was going on with your career, I was...well, I was just starting to realize that I was falling for you! 

But I was too late. You had another love...your job! And I eventually saw that I couldn’t compete! So I came back here and tried to get on with my own life without you and do what you taught me to do, think for myself and not be such a spoiled brat. But, it hasn’t been easy. 

Mainly, I was sad and lonely without your smile and your annoyingly adorable little pep talks! I try to give them to myself in the mirror, but...I’m not as cute as you, so…”

He smirked at her, and she shook her head, blushing, but also smiling, as she reached out her hand, “Don’t sell yourself so short; you’re pretty cute, too!” 

“Why thank you! So...tell me all about your job! Are you bossing everyone around there like you did at Mode? Oh, wait, that’s right; you ARE the boss there, right? How does that feel, Miss Bossy Betty? I bet you love it!” 

She smiled, hitting his arm, “Shut up! I only SEEMED bossy at Mode because somebody had to be organized!” 

“Ouch! Okay, okay! Don’t be so mean!” he grinned, listening as she parroted on about her staff at Dunne and how strange it felt at times to be the only American there, to be so much younger than most of her staff and that she was starting to have second thoughts about “taking over” when Mr. Dunne retired, “He does have two grown children. But neither of them is interested in publishing. 

Although there are employees there who I think would love to take over for him at the business side of things. I’m just not sure if I’m the right fit to manage the whole company! It’s overwhelming, you know?”

He nodded, “I know exactly how you feel, Betty! You feel inadequate, because it’s not YOUR business that you built yourself from the ground up! 

That’s how I felt when my father told me he was planning on handing over the whole company to me. I was happy that he finally saw me as more than the family fuck-up, but I knew I wasn’t ready to run the whole company! That was always Alex’s dream, not mine. 

Let me guess; you’re worried that you’ll get stuck behind a desk, doing the boring business stuff that needs to get done but has no creative outlet for you and you’re afraid you’ll lose your passion for actually putting out a magazine.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip, “I guess you still know me pretty well.”

“I guess that’s to be determined, isn’t it? So, are you ready for the shit storm that is your wonderful family when we step inside...together?” he teased.

“Together?”

“Well, I was told by my mom, by your nephew, my sister, Amanda, and by my new best friend Betty Jane, a waitress in a little diner outside Boston that I needed to go find you and try to tell you how I feel about you. And then I find out...you were planning on coming home! So I’d call that a definite sign. 

Maybe even my own little Christmas miracle. Oh, and before you get all jealous, that Betty is probably closer to my mom’s age than mine. But she got me thinking about you and talking to her about you, about us…”

“Shut up!” she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, first gently, then as they looked at one another, he quickly undid his own seat belt and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

When they finally came up for air, and she sat back down, Betty blew out a breath, fanning herself, “Much better than in my head!” 

He grinned, cocking his head to the side, “Wait! You’ve been...imagining kissing me?”


	4. Chapter 4

Hope for the Holidays/Ch 4

“I’ll Be Home for Christmas” Vanessa Williams  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHM-YezEwjA

They both sat, stunned into silence for what seemed forever. Finally, Betty scrunched up her face, then stared at her lap, nodding, “Yeah, actually...I have.”

He brushed back a strand of her hair, staring into her eyes so deeply she felt as if she was going to forget to breathe! 

She gulped, “I decided to come home for the holidays because...well, I’ve been having a little trouble sleeping lately and it’s started interfering with my work.”

“You have? I’m sorry to hear that, Betty. Are you okay? Have you seen a doctor? Please be careful if you take anything. Even the over-the-counter stuff can really mess with your internal alarm clock. 

Take it from someone who’s been down that road, you’re much better off finding some kind of physical outlet to tire you out, rather than turning to medicine. I should know! I still can’t believe how messed up I got that time that I almost killed Alexis and myself!” 

She chewed on her bottom lip somewhat nervously, “Thanks, but...I haven’t really been to a doctor for it yet.”

“How long has it been going on? Oh, wait, is it because you’re worried about your dad? Is his heart okay?”

She shook her head, “No, it’s not that. Papi’s doing great, actually.”

“That’s good! Is it the thing with Mr. Dunne retiring? That has you stressed out and it’s keeping you up? I could get you a massage for Christmas! Maybe I can see if my mom wants to go too! I heard you two really hit it off the first time you went with her to the spa!” 

She laughed in spite of herself, remembering the first time she met Daniel’s mother and how she kept insisting on running around naked! 

“What’s so funny?”

“I was picturing your mother naked!” 

He put his hands over his eyes, making a face, “WHAT? Geez, Betty! Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me she did that. She did that in front of everybody at one of her garden parties years ago when she was still drinking! Mom is...Mom! She’s a little nuts sometimes!” he shook his head, laughing.

“That’s sweet of you to offer a spa day, Daniel. But...I really don’t think a massage is going to help!” Great, she thought, now she had the thought of his strong, firm hands massaging her in her head! She knew that was probably going to seep into her next sex dream of him! 

She tried to hide her face, as she practically jumped out of the car, and bounded towards the door. He quickly followed her, getting her luggage out of his trunk, and rushed behind her on the porch, “Hold on a minute, will you? I know you’re excited to see your family, but Geez, Betty!” 

Before she even had the chance to knock, the door flew open, “BETTY! Mija?! Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! GET in here, girl!”

Her family all seemed to appear and surrounded her with hugs and exclamations. Justin embraced his aunt warmly, then put his hands on his hips as he spied Daniel, behind her, “Well, look what the cat dragged in, you look surprisingly good in casual wear! Who knew? Wait, who are you wearing...is that a new designer? I don’t recognize...OHMYGOD! Are you wearing off the rack? Sacrilege, darling!” 

Daniel laughed, shrugging, “I know! Imagine me, in “regular” clothes! But the fact that I haven’t touched my trust fund in six years is worth every penny I save! 

I’m actually really enjoying living off my own paycheck for the first time in my life. I can finally say I know the value of a dollar! I’m still a good tipper, but I no longer give hundred dollar bills to street vendors for coffee because I don’t have anything smaller! 

A valuable lesson your aunt and my late wife both tried to teach me, although it took me until I was forty to learn it for myself!” 

“Hello, Daniel! I heard you were picking Betty up at the airport today and bringing her home. Thank you for that! How is everything? Long-time no see!” 

Hilda hugged her sister’s former boss. But as she leaned closer she whispered, “Listen, Mister, I don’t know what she told you about her crazy dreams. But all I can say is you’d better be good to her, buster, or…”

“MOM!” her son had supersonic hearing sometimes. He pulled Daniel away from his mother’s threats and evil stare. “What?”

“Sorry, Daniel! My mother means well. She’s just VERY protective of AB!”

“It’s fine. Where did you put that mistletoe, though? I’d really like to honor our little agreement!” 

Justin nodded his head upwards towards the archway going into the kitchen and Daniel grinning, giving him a thumbs up.

“I’m surprised to see you home for Christmas, Mija! I thought you told us a few months ago that you would probably be too busy to come home? But no matter, I’m so happy you made it! And Daniel, Mijo, thank you so much for picking her up! You were in on the surprise, I take it? I didn’t even know you and Betty had kept in touch all this time! Have you gone back and forth to London?”

“Yeah, have you two been trying to do some kind of crazy long-distance relationship all these years? I tell you, even with today’s technology, there are some things you just can’t do on the internet, am I right or am I right, eh, Daniel?” Bobby elbowed Daniel good-naturedly. 

Daniel’s eyes widened, then he had to grin when he saw Betty’s expression of absolute embarrassment at her family teasing them about being a long-distance “couple”. 

He nodded, taking the beer Bobby offered him, “Thanks! Yeah, you’re absolutely right! For example, we can’t do this kind of stuff online or over the phone, can we, Betty?” he glanced at Justin and winked before pulling her to him for a very heated kiss.

Although she clearly reciprocated his kiss, Betty eventually pushed him away. Her eyes widened, “DANIEL!” she looked around at her family all watching them in amusement and Daniel merely shrugged, pointing up at the archway they were standing under, “It’s tradition! Besides, like Bobby just said, I can’t do that when you’re in London, can I? So I’m taking my chances while I have you here!” 

She gulped, feeling stunned at his surprise “attack”. Her lips were still tingling as she hit his arm lightly, pulling him into the kitchen, “Mistletoe? Tell me you and Justin didn’t have THAT planned?” She grabbed a handful of popcorn off the table and threw it at him.

He grinned boyishly, grabbing some of the popcorn and throwing it back at her, “Maybe! So? You kissed me first! I was just paying you back!” 

“Right in front of my whole family, though? I kissed you in private! There’s a difference!”

“Yeah, you kissed me to shut me up before. I kissed you because I was trying to make sure everybody in your family is aware of our ‘long-distance relationship’!”

“What long-distance relationship?”

“The one we’re pretending to have, apparently! I’m sure your sister and Justin know that we haven’t been, but how do Bobby and your dad not know who you’re dating? Did you not even mention Mr. Scottish boy to them?”

“Not really. It never came up.”

“How long did that last, anyway? Justin said a few months maybe. That’s pretty pathetic! Were you secretly pining for me, is that why it didn’t work out with ‘DAVE”?

“First of all, you’re asking a lot of very personal questions about my love life! And why do you always refuse to call my exes by their real names? You were always just calling Henry ‘that skinny accountant’ and Gio was “the sandwich guy”. I believe Matt was ‘the jerk’!” 

She started to pick up a Christmas cookie, but he took it out of her hands and ate it, then took another one off the plate and held it next to her mouth playfully before offering her a bite, “Actually, that’s the PG version of what I called Fartley boy! 

You know why I make fun of all your exes, Betty, because none of them were good enough for you! Besides, maybe I’m jealous of them because I want you for myself! Did you think of that, Miss Smartypants? 

Just like you were so jealous of poor little Trinka that time you made fun of how dumb she was! That was just mean! You were definitely jealous! Your eyes were flashing and your nostrils flared!” 

“I was not! And her name was Trista, you goofball! How do you not even remember women’s names who you’ve supposedly dated?”

“TRISTA? Are you sure? That doesn’t even sound like a real name! I wonder if she made it up!” 

Betty rolled her eyes, but giggled in spite of herself, “It was her name! But I agree; it does sound made up!”

He leaned his head down on his fist onto the kitchen counter, looking up at her, and making no secret of checking her out, “I’m sorry you’re not sleeping well. Exercising helps. And hell, there’s always sex! That usually puts me right to sleep! I mean ... afterward! You know. Like after a very long time. Okay, I was going for cute and funny and that just came out wrong, forget I said that sorry!” 

She started to feel her cheeks flame, but of course, it wasn’t actually so much because of what he said, but rather how close he was with his jokes to the real reason for her insomnia. She took a deep breath and put her hand on his, “That’s okay.”

He sat up, looking shocked but slightly hopeful, “It is?”

“I know what you meant.”

“OH! Right! Yeah? You do? Okay...um...well, I didn’t mean to sound...like I was coming onto you or anything. I just was trying to help….”

“I know, but you can’t help because you ARE the reason that...I can’t sleep! I’ve been...sort of having sex dreams. About you!” She hated the way her mouth just kicked in to say the exact thing she was trying so hard NOT to say when she was overly tired! She kept her eyes closed firmly, afraid to see the expression on his face. 

Great! The man was going to laugh at her for sure now! First, she practically attacked him, jumping on him and kissing him like that earlier in the car and now she went and told him about her crazy, stupid sex dreams about him? 

Sure enough, his hearty laugh caused her to punch his arm, “OW! Jesus, Betty! That hurt! Please tell me that wasn’t your idea of foreplay, or as clumsy as you are, I’m going to need full body armor before I touch you!” 

“Nobody is...touching anybody! And...I’m sorry, but why did you laugh at me? That was mean!”

He was still rubbing his arm, as he shrugged, then leaned forward, holding up his hands, “I come in peace! No pun intended! I laughed because you’re adorable! I don’t know! Because...here I’ve been thinking about you all this time, and now you tell me you’ve been thinking about me, too! I think it’s hilarious! 

What should I do; cry about it? What’s done is done! Believe me, I wish I could time travel back to the past and NOT be so stupid and have worked things out with you years ago, so we’re expecting our third child now, but all I can do at this point is make SURE you don’t leave again! 

I guess I could see if my employees want to work in the UK? Maybe then they’d forgive me for not being clear about what I want them to do, if I move them all to London!” 

Betty’s eyes widened, “WHAT? You mean you would...do that...for me? You’d follow me to London if I wanted to go back and...and…”

“Well, yeah. Of course, I would! Whatever it takes, Betty. I’m not losing you again. I guess I’m really hoping you’ll change your mind and stay here, though. Nothing against the UK, but I just got comfortable driving myself here. I’m not sure about driving on the wrong side of the road!” he teased. “But for you…”

“I don’t know what to say! That’s really amazing!”

He leaned against the door and asked, “So, when you said ‘sex dreams’...  
care to elaborate on that?”

Just as Betty was turning crimson again, she was “saved” by her father opening the door, which had the unfortunate effect of Daniel losing his balance and falling onto the floor, “Hey, do you two want empanad..OH! Dios Mio, Daniel! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Ignacio hurried along with Betty to help their guest to his feet.

Although he was slightly embarrassed, he seemed relatively unscathed. “I’m good! And those empanadas of yours are awesome! I’d love some, thank you, sir!”


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

After everyone finished eating, Bobby and Daniel helped Ignacio get the remainder of Christmas decorations from the attic. As he was lifting one of the boxes, Hilda elbowed Betty and smiled, whispering, “He’s gotten pretty buff since he worked at Mode, hasn’t he? So?”

“So...what?”

“So...spill! What’s going on with you two? It didn’t look like that very hot kiss under the mistletoe was your first to me! It looked like you guys had already been going at it for a while before you even came in the door today! You both looked more than a little rumpled when you showed up! Did he jump you the minute he picked you up at the airport? Or were you having one of your little fantasies and you jumped him?” she teased.

Betty rolled her eyes, “HILDA! NOT funny! And...we didn’t...we hadn’t been ‘going at it’ as you put it! But we did...I mean I did...kiss him out in the car, just before we came inside!” 

“Oh yeah? Go, Betty! You really did jump him? Good for you! It’s about freaking time, mami! That man looks at you like a little puppy dog! He would follow you anywhere! You need to listen to your dreams! I’d say be careful, because I know what a big player he used to be, but from everything you and Justin have told me, and with what happened when his wife died, it seems like he’s really learned how to act better. Of course, if he ever hurts you, I’ll cut off his cajones and boil them in oil!” 

“Of course!” Betty shook her head, hugging her big sister, “I really missed you, Hilda!” 

Hilda tried to hide her glossy eyes, dabbing at her eyes, “Me, too! I’m so glad you made it home for Christmas! Papi is thrilled, too! We all are! Tell me, does this mean...you might decide to stay home after all? If so, I’ll have to get Daniel a really nice present! Does he like red or white wine? Or beer? He seemed to drink the beer Bobby gave him.”

Betty smiled, “He likes beer.”

“It doesn’t look like he drinks too much of it, though. That’s good!” 

Daniel came and sat down next to Betty and leaned forward to hand Hilda a beer as he asked, “So do I get Big Sis’s stamp of approval or do I have to do something heroic to prove I’m worthy to date your baby sister like maybe slay a dragon?”

Hilda stood up and moved to go sit on Bobby’s lap, laughing as she shook her head, holding up the beer he had given her, “Sucking up? The jury’s still out. I’ll let you know, Harvard boy!”

“Of course I’m sucking up! You do know I intend to try and do everything in my power to get her to stay in New York this time?”

“Then you’ve got my vote!” Justin called out, eavesdropping on their conversation, “Sorry, AB, I love how cool your job is, but we all miss you SO much! It would be great to see you home again more than once or twice a year! And we’ve all done the European vacay thing. 

I literally never thought I’d say this, but honestly, we’d rather have you than Paris! Besides, it’s not like I won’t be going there plenty anyway for Mode!” 

Betty smiled, hugging her nephew, “You like like you’ve grown another two or three inches just in the last six months!”

He shrugged and laughed as he put his arm around her, “I doubt it. I’m already a grown man, AB. It probably just seems that way because you’re so short!” 

She shoved him, “HEY! Respect your elders, Mr. ‘Grown Man’! I’m still older than you!” 

Justin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Now you’re going to say how you used to change my diaper when I was a baby and how you’re like a second mom, blah, blah!”

“Well, it’s true! I did. And he cried as a baby. A lot!” 

Daniel smiled, as he slid his arm around Betty. “What are you grinning about? Because you and Justin were able to pull off your little mistletoe ambush and now you think you’re going to convince me to go along with this fake ‘long distance relationship’ story?”

He shook his head, “Nope. Well, I DID get a pretty awesome kiss before, actually. Although that one you laid on me back in the car, sitting on my lap is what really got my motor running! THAT was very unexpected! And very nice! 

No, I’m smiling about two things. One, it’s really great being here with your family while we put up Christmas decorations. It’s something I never got to do as a kid. I think the closest thing I had to this was years ago, when you were doing my job with baby Chutney while I stayed here, nursing a hangover. It was fun! I really enjoy spending time with your family. They’re so warm and loving. Nothing like mine! We’re okay now, thanks in part to your good influence. But as you know, I grew up with lots of stuff, with plenty of money, but not with a really loving family like this. So to me, it’s awesome!” 

“I’m happy to share my family with you, Daniel. And I know you had a lot of drama growing up. Heck, your family was always full of drama! I never envied your wealth once I saw how insane your life was, that was for sure!”

She squeezed his hand, and leaned against his shoulder. At the end of the evening, the house had been thoroughly “bedazzled” with lights and ornaments. Betty felt sad that Daniel had missed out on the simple things as a child, things that she took for granted, like fun times spent with his family, preparing for Christmas. She motioned for him to lean closer with her finger, causing him to raise an eyebrow, “Yes? You beckoned, lady?”

She laughed at his terrible English accent as she whispered, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to your house?”

He grinned, “Well yeah, but...right now? Are you horny, baby? You want to go to my place right in the middle of all this family friendly holiday stuff? Are you having another sex dream about me right now, Betty?”

She hit his arm causing him to rub it, “OW! Geez, girl! Have you been lifting andirons or something? You hit like a linebacker! Or...whatever they call it in bloody old London!”

“Hey you two! Keep it down over there! Do I need to hose you down? Can’t you stop pawing at each other?” Hilda teased. “Just because you haven’t seen one another in what...ten freaking YEARS or so, wait, I guess it is sort of like you were both locked up and now you finally get your conjugal visit! Still, there are children present! Try to keep it clean...or quiet at least!” 

“SHUT UP, Hilda!” She huffed, annoyed with her nosy sister. “Daniel and I are going to spend some time with his family! I’ll come back and see you all on Christmas Eve, papi! Bye Justin, Bobby, Elena, and Mari!” Her seven-year old niece ran to give Betty a hug as she practically pulled Daniel out the door.

“MOM! Did you have to chase them off? I had a ton of questions for Daniel!” 

“Seriously? So, everybody is going to blame me for them leaving?”

“YES!” her husband, father, and son all echoed in unison.

Hilda shrugged, “Clearly, they both just wanted to go somewhere in private and ‘make up for lost time”! Don’t blame me for stating the obvious! I could see the sparks flying between those two years ago, back at our wedding! They danced all night and kept giving each other googly eyes the whole time! But then she had to go and run off to England, just when he was finally starting to fall for her!”

“Betty was just following her dreams, Hilda! Daniel knew that.”

Bobby laughed, “Well, yeah, but that didn’t stop him from almost setting his office on fire he was so mad! I remember hearing about that. And Justin showed us the video of it Marc got from someone in the office. The guy was totally pissed!”

“Then he followed her across the Atlantic!” Justin smiled dreamily, “It’s like our very own fairy tale. Aunt Betty is Cinderella, and Daniel is Prince Charming!” 

“Well, maybe. But it sure took those idiots long enough for Cinderella and her prince to get their shit together. I mean...figure things out!”   
“HILDA!” Ignacio rolled his eyes as Bobby, Justin, and Elena all laughed at her candor.

Once they got back inside his car, Daniel turned to Betty, “Well that was fun! Were you serious about going to my place? Or wait, so you don’t want to be alone with me and act out your little sex scenarios? You really just want to go ‘trim the tree’ with my family now? You know they aren’t quite the Cleavers as much as your family, Betty. 

Hopefully, nobody’s too drunk on eggnog to even acknowledge us showing up. And knowing Mom, I’m sure she’s already hired a decorator to put up the fancy tree and lights and stuff. I know she’ll be happy to see you, though. 

I just thought...we could...you know, spend some time ‘catching up’ first, before I inflict my crazy family on you. After all, you did just get back in town. I’m sure you want a...shower and a good meal and...well, I was thinking it might be nice for you and me to...you know...talk. Just the two of us. By ourselves. Alone. Together. At my place.”

He moved deliberately closer to her, then winked as he buckled her seat belt for her, his proximity making her cheeks flame. He was so close, she could smell the peppermint and chocolate from the cocoas they had shared earlier. His lips looked so tempting and those eyes! She could seriously get lost in those gorgeous, intense blue eyes of his!

She reached up to take his face in her hands, “I guess that sounds...nice, actually. We could...catch up. Alone...together. If you really...want to.” she blew out a shaky breath, fully aware of what she was starting.

“Is this a trick question?” he placed his hands over hers on either side of his face, then took each one and kissed it, staring at her as if he could see right through to her very soul, “Oh yeah, Betty. I really, really want to! So, I take it that’s a ‘yes’?”

He didn’t break his gaze, as she whispered, nodding and smiling back at him, “That’s a yes.” 

His smile spread across his face like the Grinch and he let out a breath as he peeled out, before she had a chance to change her mind. 

It seemed like no time at all before he stopped, pulling into a parking garage, and jumped out of the car, coming around to take her hand and help her out of her seat, “We’re here! This is it. Home sweet home. Here, watch your step getting out. I can. Wait. let me go grab your stuff. You’ll need a change of clothes.” she raised her eyebrows, blushing and he seemed flustered, “I mean. You know after. Uh...if you take a shower. 

Oh hell, you know what I mean! You can take a shower and get um...more comfortable while I make us a drink. Wow, that just sounded like a Dean Martin movie or something from the fifties, didn’t it? Sorry! I guess I’m really out of practice here! I didn’t mean to sound...sleezy or anything. I just meant…”

She smiled, finding him totally adorable when he was so clearly nervous. It wasn’t that she wasn’t incredibly nervous herself. But having played out so many variations on this scenario in her mind, for some reason she found herself more relaxed than she dared believe she should be in this situation. 

After all, this was Daniel! Daniel, for God’s sake! And even with all the experiences she had and the ‘makeovers’, deep down she was still just plain old Betty from Queens. But things had changed. She had changed. And so had he. She was relieved to see how NOT smooth he seemed. 

It endeared him to her far more than his ‘suave, slick man-slut’ she had the misfortune to witness all those years ago when she was his assistant at Mode. Now, he had clearly become a more mature, sweet, kind man who cared for her intensely and was anxious to ‘get things right’, to make this night special for her. And that truly meant something to her. 

She stopped him as he fumbled with his keys, and turned him around to face her, “You do know that I love yo...that...that I love the fact that YOU are actually nervous now, Daniel! But you don’t need to be. I want you, too. I’m not the same Betty I was, you know. 

It’s been a very long time. For both of us. I think we both had to grow up in our own ways for this to happen. We were very different people when we met. But now, things are different. We’re both obviously ready for this.” 

He glanced down at himself, “Obviously! One thing definitely hasn’t changed, though.” he smiled as he put one arm around her waist and brushed back a strand of hair from her face, then pulled her in closer to kiss her passionately, causing her to totally lose herself in his kisses.

When she could finally form words again she placed her hands on his shoulders and asked, “What’s that?”

“You, with your pep talks! You actually think I NEED one to want to have sex with you? Silly girl! You must not know me as well as you think you do! But I fully intend to change that!” he lightly tapped her bottom as he took her hand and led her inside, smirking.


End file.
